The invention relates to a circuit carrier, in particular one that is planar, with at least one, in particular fiber-reinforced, electrically insulating layer and at least one electrically conductive layer. The circuit carrier has at least one thermally conductive element, designed to conduct heat, that is positioned within the electrically insulating layer, in particular at least partially or completely embedded therein. The thermally conductive element is designed to transport excess heat transversely to a planar extent of the circuit carrier. The circuit carrier, designed to be planar, has a widthwise extent that is greater than a thickness-wise extent of the circuit carrier transverse to the widthwise extent thereof.